TU,YO,ÉL
by Julyett
Summary: Pan tiene una vida tranquila pero hay veces que un pasado regresa para tratar de llevársela.


**TÚ/YO/ÉL**

Ya han pasado años y sigo sin olvidarlo. Por qué están difíciles sacarte de mi mente?, no solo a ti a todos, a todo, nunca debí hacer ese viaje pero lo hice y no hay vuelta atrás.

Escucho ruidos, él ha llegado, hace mucho que estamos casados y me hace feliz tenerlo junto a mí, sonrío al recordar que en unos meses nuestra "pequeña" familia crecerá más.

Entra a la habitación, lo puedo sentir, trata de no hacer ruidos para no despertarme a pesar de que lo estoy, quiero seguir sus movimientos e imaginármelo pero tú vuelves e mi mente, me hace extrañarte, me hace querer ir donde Uranai baba para pedirle que me lleve hasta ti porque quiero verte de nuevo, quiero escuchar tu voz prometiéndome que será la última vez pero sé que eso sería imposible, no podría dejarte otra vez.

Siento como sus brazos me atrapan, ni si quiera me he dado cuenta de que ya se acostó a mi lado, tiene un buen cuerpo a pesar de su edad, claro nuestra sangre nos hace ver más jóvenes para la edad que tenemos. Me atrae asi el con sus palabras de amor, pongo car de tonta enamorada, sigo sin moverme.

-buenas noches mi pequeña- lo escucho decir, su aliento se calma, está dormido, giro para verlo y no puedo evitar compararlo contigo…y otra vez tú. Sé que está mal pero deseo compararlos para poder calmar esta necesidad de ti, toco su pelo morado, tan extravagante pero a la vez tan común, a pesar de que duerme tengo presente sus ojos cielo, tan dulces y amorosos pero que suelen tener una mirada de posesión asi mi, al principio me incomodaba pero ahora después de ti me hace sentir segura de que no me apartaras de mi vida.

Tú en cambio tienes pelo y ojos negros al igual que yo, tus ojos querían venganza y después de que te fueras de la aldea dabas miedo pero yo sabía lo que había dentro de ti. Después cuando volviste y se había cavado todo también sabía que yo me tenía que ir, había prometido volver cuando tuviera 19 años, quería volver a ver a mi familia a mis amigos y a él. Pero también me quería quedar por ti, y casi lo hago pero no tuve valor de dejar todo y volver a empezar contigo.

Me fui pero antes tu me hiciste sentir mujer, si, aun lo recuerdo no tan cercano ni lejano, recuerdo cada palabra, caricia y besos tuyos, je nadie hubiera pensado que eras asi, eso me hace feliz, ser quizás la única persona que te conozca de verdad.

Una lagrima se escapa de mis ojos, una lagrima contenida desde hace mucho, por varios motivos. Me levanto y salgo de mi habitación. La noche está despejada con una luna llena como esa noche, me abraso no por el frio si no tratando de recordarte.

Entro en la habitación de mi bebe, va hacer niña pero aun no hemos escogido el nombre, claro que tendrá algo que ver con ese mundo que visite, donde tu estas ahora, me pregunto qué aras? ¿me recordaras? Porque yo sí.

Esto me enfurece quiero olvidarte, dejarte atrás pero no quiero por que se que si hago hasta

lo imposible solo tendré tu recuerdo más presente y si por un milagro lograse olvidarte sentiría un gran vacío en mi, total mente incompleta y sé que no resistiría e iría por respuestas por ti.

Dios ya no aguato, salgo corro y no me importa si me encuentran, llego a mi destino cojo lo que necesito, salgo de la C.C. y vuelo lejos hasta un punto desierto, aplasto la capsula y frente mi esta el vehículo que me transportara y llevara hasta ti, estoy a punto de subir pero veo mi anillo de boda, recuerdos de ese evento vienen a mí, me veo tan feliz junto a él, no a ti, miro mi vientre de tres mese, me siento mala madre, mala persona porque no pensé en los demás, solo en mi.

La máquina del tiempo está ahí, fácilmente puedo ir pero no, estoy donde pertenezco, donde debo estar, es mi lugar de nacimiento, a demás tu seguramente debes estar con alguien y serás muy feliz, me llevo la capsula y vuelvo a mi hogar mientras pienso en todo lo que paso, nadie me creería si lo contara, eso es lo mejor.

Llego a mi hogar, mi habitación, la de él y mía, me recuesto pero sé que no podre dormir, otra vez. Eres y serás quien este en mis pensamientos, tengo algo tuyo que hará que nunca te olvide, y tu tundras algo que haga ver que fui tuya por primera y última vez Saske. Te amo pero ya solo eres mi pasado y Trunks mi presente y mi futuro, se que estarás hay porque yo voluntaria involuntariamente te recordare. Este secreto asi quedara tú no sabes de él ni el de ti, y asi una nueva mañana llega para darme esperanza y tratar de dejarte atrás a ti mi amor.


End file.
